His Fairy Tale
by Daliah Valley
Summary: Prince Lucas saves a beggar girl for the clutches of death, and then treats her coldly inside of the castle. Then, he realizes he has fallen for her. But she doesn't feel the same way. How can he manage inner turmoil, a kingdom, and an assassin?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Get out! Scram!" A bulky, crimson faced man stood in the doorframe of an unkempt shack, yelling angrily. "And don't ye return!" He turned around and hobbled back into he house, wiping his greasy hands on his shirt and grumbling lowly about the "Damn beggar."

The 'damned beggar' was a girl of about 17 or 18, with thick, curly, unruly brown hair and deep cerulean eyes set like gems in her pale, almost sickly, complexion. Her dark hair was nestled with thorns and leaves, and her complexion darkened by the coat of dirt on it. Her face wore a tired expression, and tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving pathways in the grime. Anybody passing her on the street would not have glanced at this scrawny, pitiful being. But if they had, they may have seen the beauty hidden behind the tears, dirt and wildlife settling on her. This fair being had lost hope, and, after traveling and searching for many months, she gave up. This was the last straw. Nobody would give her a roof or food for even one night, and she coudn't resort to stealing or unhonorable means to achieve this. So, when this butterfly of hope finally died, she stumbled blindly around the land. She did not try to beg for food or help; she hadn't achieved anything from it, just heartache; and she had no home.

So she just traveled, walking in the elements, braving mother natures worst. After many days and nights of this hazy travel, she came across a field of grass, so soft and welcoming, that she crumpled to her knees. She lay down on this sea of grass, waiting for the end. While she lay, she told her self a story about this grass, weaving it in and out of her fingers, entangling her hand in it. She imagined that it was a field of, not grass, but tiny faes, wearing green, waving goodbye to her, the Faery Queen. She was not dying, but she was going off into an eternal battle, from which she would never return. The feas were very sad to hear this, and the heavens grieved with the torrential downpours that had assaulted her for the previous weeks. She smiled softly, and breathed on the sweet smell of the dirt and crisp morning air as the sound of thunder fell quietly upon her ears. Then, her hand dropping, she drifted off into blackness.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is a fairy tale (obviously,) and I would really appreciate you reviewing it. Critical, nice, helpful; any type of it. So, review! Thanks! First chapter up sooner if more reviews. (Yes, I am evil. Bribery rocks!)**


	2. Chapter 2

But the sound she had mistaken for thunder was indeed not. In fact, it was the rhythmic pattern of hoofbeats, not far off. It was a prince, escaping a terrible fate of palace duties. He rode his horse quickly, his black hair pressed against his face by the wind. He spurred his horse on until the castle was out of view and, therefore, out if his mind. When he reached this grassland, he slowed his horse to a gentle trot. Taking a deep breath of relief, he leaned back in the saddle and took a glance at it's surroundings. There was an endless field of green grass, save the forest he had just exited from. The sun was still low in the sky, the moon was fading and strokes of deep orange, luscious purple, and sweet reds filled the sky. His superficially focused eyes saw only the fact that he was being attacked, relentlessly, by evil little bugs the bite and sting his skin.

"Why is it still dark? Why has the sun not yet risen? This is an outrage!" He muttered angrily to himself and trotted along until the horse suddenly reared up and threw him off. This, under normal circumstances, wouldn't have happened, because he would've been holding onto the reigns. But his grip was lax and he landed roughly on his backside, shocked and winded. "Bloody horse!"

He stood up and limped to the horses front to calm it when he saw the cause of his steed's fright. A young girl was lying on the ground, eyes closed softly, her fingers netted in the grass. Her chest was barely moving and her cheeks were sunken. The brown hair that was stuck to her face by sweat gave her a sickly appearance, for sickly she was. Her face, cleansed by the rain, was flaxen and as pale as porclean. There was just a hint of red in her cheeks, an it was fading fast. He gasped, and kneeled down to her side. He brushed the hair out of her face and felt her forehead. It was burning with fever, and hot to the touch. Contemplating his next move, he stood there, thinking. Should he bring a peasant back to his castle? He saw no other choice. Inwardly groaning, he slipped his arms around her waist and under her legs, and picked her up. He was surprised; she weighed no more than ninety pounds, and was very frail; almost fragile. He held the girl carefully, for he felt her to be as fragile a glass butterfly. She opened her eyes partway, just barely showing her pupils. They looked at him, confused, and then fluttered closed. She went limp in the Prince's arms. He was gripped with a sudden fear, and swiftly mounted his horse, still holding her closely. He dug his heels onto the horse and they took off back to the castle.

* * *

When she awoke, she felt as if she was on a cloud. Her fingers brushed a silky surface, and her head rested on a very plush pillow. She kept her eyes shut, savoring the peace she hadn't experienced in a long time. The sun warmed her cheeks, and the soft tinkling of music was not too distant from her ears. Breathing in deeply, she relaxed, and, drifting off again, her head fell softly to the side.

* * *

When again she woke, it was dark and the silver moonlight was streaming through her window. She sat up quickly, frightened. A wave if dizziness hit her, and she weakly slumped back into the deep pillows. She shakily surveyed her surroundings. The walls were gray brick, and shadows played jovially along them, giving a dark feel to the rest of the room. There was a mahogany writing table, and at the foot of the bed, there was a cedar chest. Her bed was deep purple, with thick, warm cover and very fluffy pillows of the same color. She sank into them, breathing on the smell as deeply as she could. She would be leaving soon, so she savored every last part of it she could. She then slipped stealthily out of bed and to the wardrobe. But, crossing the floor, she lost all of her strength and her legs gave out. She collapsed with a crash, hitting her head and immediately losing conciseness.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the late updates. I can't promise any regularity in my updates, because my computer time isn't guaranteed. Thanks so much for reviews! I really love to read what you guys say. So make my day and review again!**


	3. Chapter 3

When she came to, she was in the bed again. But there was a person standing next to her, looking at her with worry. It was a large woman, with curly, gray hair and a sweet face. Her cheeks were rosy and she wore a gray dress and apron. A smile appeared on her face.

"Wha-what is going on?" The girl said groggily, flinching as she sat up. A shocking pain shot through her head. "Ow!" She rubbed the afflicted area.

"Oh, you just sit down, poor dear. Lay back! Come on, lay back." The woman softly eased her back into the pillows. Rearranging the covers over her again, she continued, "You were fortunate! We thought we had lost you for a while there. You did give us such a fright. And then you fell, and the doctor said-well, you're just lucky the prince found you when he did."

The girl sat up again, ignoring her protesting head. "Prince? What do you-"

The woman waved her hand. "That can be explained later. I have been ordered to make sure you're comfortable. Is there anything you need?" When the girl denied it, she asked, "What's your name, dear?"

"Juliet. My name is Juliet. And who is this prince?"

"Juliet! That's just a darling name. Come to think of it, you do look like a Juliet," She ignored Juliet's inquiry as to the prince. "My name is Mrs. Cobalt. You can call me Connie. I'm the head maid."

"Mrs. Cobalt, er, Connie, who is this prince you keep mentioning?" Juliet was getting worried. She really would like to know who this prince was, and Connie wasn't answering her questions.

"My mother had a cousin named Juliet," Connie smiled, reminiscing. Her eyes covered with a far away look. "My mother was the kindest woman. And she could cook. Why, the king himself once complimented her on her cooking. She could prepare a goose and lamb dinner-"

Juliet sighed and fell back into her pillows. After allowing Connie to ramble, she interrupted. "Who. Is. This. Prince?"

"Just that! He is the prince! He is my employer and I've known him since he was a wee tiny thing. Cutest little boy you ever could know. Very sweet, too. He never failed to hold the door for any girl, especially the young princesses. When he was about thirteen, he had a fondness for Princess Noel, but she was already promised to another."

While the head maid continued on her story, Juliet squeezed her eyes shut, her head swimming. The prince? The person who rescued her was the prince? She let out a shaky sigh.

"-And when he was only eighteen years old, he believed himself to be in love with Princess Georgiana. But she had a hankering for Prince Edgar, bless his soul. I never understood why, because Edgar wasn't all that healthy, poor dear. But she broke his heart, and ever since then," She paused. "Is something wrong, m'dear?"

"N-no. I just...I need some sleep," She brought her hand to her forhead. "I-I don't feel well." Truthfully, she was tired of hearing about this prince, whose name she didn't Even know, and she didn't give a whit about his love life.

"Of course! Oh, and to think how long I rambled on. Now, you just sleep as long as you need. If you need anything, you let me know by pulling on that cord," She pointed to a long, red cord hangin from the ceiling. "Rest well," And with that, she left the room.

Juliet sighed and shut her eyes. Her mind was going at a rapid pace. Prince. A prince. Why did a prince rescue HER? That can't be right. It would interrupt everything. After about an hour of thinking, all of the energy left her body. Her eyes were just about to shut, when somebody knocked softly on the wooden door.

"Come in," She called weakly.

The person who came through the threshold was exactly who she expected; the Prince. She gasped, nonetheless, and bowed her head.

"Your majesty, sir. Th-thank you for saving my life." She stuttered.

He laughed, seemingly amused, and responded with a bored tone, "I just came to see how our little ward is doing." He searched her face, looking for any hint of imfirmity. She did the same, but mostly studying his features.

He was tall, broad shouldered, strong, and, as most princes, very handsome. He had coal black hair, sea green eyes, which pierced her, burning into her face. He had a slight beard, neatly trimmed, that highlighted his jaw and added to his solemn apperance. She realized that she was staring, and her cheeks burned, flushing brightly.

Then, a thought hit her. She had never seen this man before, though there was a slight tug of familiarity at the back of her mind, so she believed herself to be in a foreign land. She made up her mind to find out the his, and thereby, the country's name. He finished his inspection of her, and seeing no need for further inquiries, he turned to go.

"Wait!" She cried impulsively. He turned to her expectantly, and slightly irritated.

"Yes?"

"Wha-what's your name? If I may be so bold," she added hastily.

His gaze turned icy. "You may not. I am his majesty to you." With that, he left the room. She sat there, still slightly dazed as to what had developed.

* * *

The prince stalked down the hallway, angered. His feet clicked and echoed along the expanse of the hall. How dare she ask his name? She, a lowly beggar, who is lucky to be alive, asked his name! That was a brazen and stupid move on her part. Another thought struck him. How did she not know his name? He was the PRINCE. Everybody knew him. Everyone. From the smallest boy to the oldest man. She must have been a foreigner. The more he turned it over in his mind, the angrier he became. He eventually reached his room and entered swiftly, shutting the door loudly. He slumped in his chair and stared into the fire.

He called for a handmaiden. She entered and he opened his mouth to demand something, when he glanced at her. She was thin, blonde haired and blue eyed, with a charming smile. He raised his eyebrows.

"Bring me a glass of water. If you please," He asked. She answered in a very seductive voice.

"Yes, of course." She smiled, and left. She walked down to the kitchen, where she poured him a glass of water, because the pitcher was empty in his room. Before leaving, her friend whispered,

"Is it the prince?"

"Yes, and I do believe he's interested." She giggled in response.

"Lucy, c'mon. You can't. Do you know how much trouble-"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Mary, if he wants to tell people he flirts with maids, that's his problem, but I doubt he will. So I'm in the clear."

Mary sighed uncertainly. "I don't know..."

"Mary! It's the PRINCE. This is my golden opportunity, and if I don't make a move now," she dramatically lowered her voice. "I'll never get what I want."

"What do you want?" Mary asked.

Ignoring her question, Lucy elbowed her. "Watch and learn. Maybe you could learn some stuff and get that knight of yours interested." Mary grinned slightly. "Now, if you will excuse me," Lucy fluffed her hair and left the kitchen.

The prince was still slumped in his armchair when she entered. He looked up at her and brightened. He sat up and smiled at her when she handed him the glass. "Thank you. Whats your name?"

"Lucy, sir."

She let her fingers linger a little longer than needed on his fingers. She glanced shyly into his eyes and grinned at him. He grinned also, and set the glass down. She walked over to the door and shut it, sealing the deal.

* * *

A/N: **NYAHAHA! How do you like my playboy prince? Heh. He's just so nice. Well, no. Sorry about the long update time. I got a new computer and had to do all that stuff... so yeah. R&R! Or just review. Or just read. BUT...I need you to review. 'Cause it's nice. :) So...do it. Now. Nike,**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Soooooooo sorry to keep you guys waiting. :/ I have been so so soooo buy with my life this summer that I forgot completley! AGH! Hopefuly I can get the next chapter up sooner than this. OKay. Enough of me. Onto the story. :)**

* * *

Juliet was lying in the bed, thinking about her past day in the castle. The physician was telling her, ordering her, not to leave the bed for a week. The fall she took that first night left her a few problems. She was too busy concentrating on keeping her eyes off the Prince, who was sitting in on the visit, to pay attenion to what he said was wrong. How does one listen to a physician while the Prince is there? Though, her past should have prepared her- she shook her head slightly, cutting off these thoughts immediately.

When the physician finally left, the prince turned to Juliet. "Do you understand, girl? No walking around until one week from now." He sneered bitterly that Juliet couldn't hold back her tongue.

"Yes, I understand. And I have a name, you know."

"Which I don't care to learn. You're a temporary resident here, so there is no need-"

"I will be sure to leave you as soon as may head heals. I won't trouble you anymore, your highness."

He fumed. "Don't interrupt me!" Juliet ducked her head and murmured an apology.

He sighed, agitated. "I don't know why I even attended your doctor's visit. You are just..." He trailed off.

"A lowly beggar?" She finished for him. Her voice was soft, without malice. It gripped the prince's heart unexpectedly. "So I have been told."

"...Yes. And remember that." He saw the pain enter her eyes and looked away. "Well, I must go." Without further conversation, he bowed stiffly and left the room. She wondered why he even bothered to bow. Her heart was hurt by his vicious words, and she gripped her pillow tightly, willing the tears to be stayed. No such thing happened, and hot tears slipped silently down her cheeks.

Juliet spent the rest of the day with her eyes closed, thinking. Why was he so rude to her? What had she done? If she was so terrible, why did he even rescue her? She couldn't see why Connie idolized him as she did, and she could see why Georgiana turned him down. She rolled over and groaned. Then, the maids came in to replace some towels. She kept her eyes closed, hoping they would leave soon One of them, Mary, was giggling with excitement and the other, Lucy, was sounding just as excited, but much milder.

"He did?!" Mary had squealed. "I can't believe it!"

"Shhh!" Lucy waited for her to calm down, then continued. "Yes." This just sent Mary into another round of hysterics, Lucy again hastily quieted her. While Lucy told Mary all the details of her...escapade involving the prince, Juliet quietly listened. Her cheeks blushed deeply, and, when she could stand no more, she coughed purposely, getting the girls attention. Mary gasped and Lucy narrowed her eyes at her. She grabbed Mary's wrist and pulled her out of the room. Juliet turned over again and frowned. The prince was a regular kitchen whore! This Noel, Georgiana, and now maids? She didn't know why she had this peculiar feeling in her stomach when she heard that. It wasn't like she cared. Did she? She passed it off as disgust and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Prince Lucas left the castle, heading for the stables. He called for a stable hand to fetch his horse. He mounted swiftly and was gone. 'Hopefully this time I won't stumble across any dying beggars,' he thought bitterly. He didn't know why he always was so cruel to her. She hadn't done anything. He grew angry, cursed, and spurred his horse on, tactfully avoiding the field. He rode around the woods for awhile, before growing bored. Without Edgar, his brother who had died, he was constantly bored. Edgar always had something to do or say. If he was upset, Edgar would cheer him up or, more often than not, tease him about it until he was more irritated than upset. Edgar wasn't healthy anyway, so it was not big shock when he died. Lucas couldn't handle the blow; Edgar was closer to him than anybody else. When he died, part of Lucas died also. He shook his head to clear those thoughts, not wanting to open old wounds again. He focused on his surroundings. Trying to be interested, he surveyed the shrubs and greenery about him. But he was never interested in nature, and his boredom got the best of him, so he turned around.

When he arrived once more at the castle, he saw something that made his stomach turn. Lucy. Ducking his head, he tried to escape her notice. And failed. She sent a shy smile at him. He flinched inwardly and returned with a cold glance. He walked past her and left her alone, confused. Why did he do something so stupid? Why? He curled his hands into fists, angry at his own stupidity. Loneliness is no excuse for sleeping with a handmaiden. But her hair...it was so much like Georgiana. Growling, he trudged forward and cut off his train of thought.

He was walking past Juliet's chambers when her heard his name.

"Lucas is so sweet. Now that you've met him, don't you think so?" Mrs. Cobalt's voice rang out.

"Lucas? Is that his name?" The girl's voice softly responded. "Though I don't think sweet is the word," Lucas, intrigued, returned to a shadow and listened. "Maybe...privileged."

"Oh, he may be...rude at times, he really is sweet!" Connie objected.

"I'm sure he can be. Just not to lowly beggars." The hurt in her voice was evident, and he flinched to hear it. But Mrs. Cobalt obviously didn't.

"He wouldn't ever treat anyone different!" She said ardently. "Honestly, I don't think I have ever met a nicer soul."

_Lies_. His mind screamed.

"Connie, I am sure you haven't. And he has to be nice. He's a prince," She chuckled to herself. "He just seems to have a...dislike for me."

"No, no. He couldn't-" The girl cut her off.

"I'm awfully tired. If you wouldn't mind, could I please ask a leave to sleep?" Her voice was strained with held back emotions. Mrs. Cobalt took a moment to reply.

"Yes, of course, dear." She hobbled out smiled at the startled prince, completely unfazed that he was there. "Nice to see you, sir!" And continued on her way.

Lucas heard her sigh and was suddenly very angry. Again. It was starting to seem as if he was always angry. He was angry presently because this girl, not even a maid, a guest, was insulting him! He did nothing to harm her! His words may have been harsh, but she was taking things too seriously. He may have a tendency to speak without thinking, but...he shook his head and jutted his chin out. Spinning on his heel, her turned away and retreated down the halls.

* * *

_So whaddya think? Speacial thanks to CopyReader- Most loyal reader. Or reviewer. Mental cookies for you. ;)_

_Hey you.  
_

_Yeah, you.  
_

_Review. Just a few words. Thats all I ask. I will love you forever. XD  
_

_Thank yous. 3  
_


	5. Chapter 5

It was four weeks since her entering the castle.

Four weeks since she had been rescued from the brink of death.

Four weeks since she had seen the prince last.

She had been tempted to run away, but Connie offered her job as a maid. She accepted, since it gave her shelter and food. She moved out of the previous room into the maid's chambers which were bare, but by no means dirty or neglectful. She at first had been afraid, because of Lucy and Mary, but they took very kindly to her. Well, Mary did. Lucy was still slightly cold and rude, and kept Juliet at a distance. But she was not vicious.

One night, while she was sweeping a fireplace, the door opened and she heard somebody enter. She didn't turn to look at them, but could tell it was a man due to the sound of his boots. She nodded her head to acknowledge his presence. He sat down in an armchair and sighed.

"Bring me some water. And make a fire." He demanded. She froze at the sound of his voice and realized who it was. The prince. Lucas. She nodded her head again and silently stood up, crossing the room to the water pitcher. She poured him a glass and set it down next to him. He had his head in his hands and sighed again, deeply. She turned away and returned to the fire to set about making it. When she finished and had the fire going ablaze, she asked softly,

"Anything else, sir?" He looked up. He had heard that voice before. The beggar girl! Realization dawned in his eyes and she quickly turned to go. "Goodnight, sir."

"Wait!" He called out, stopping her. "Tell me your name." he demanded.

Smiling, she said in a sweet voice, "Seems we have been here before. I am just the maid." She turned to go again, but his voice held her back.

"Tell me! I need to know." There was desperation in his voice that struck her heart.

"Why, sir?" She inquired.

"I-I just need to. Haven't you ever been so-so lonely that a soul, just a name, would help you?" He was silent for a moment and so was Juliet. Finally, he said so sullenly that it brought tears to her eyes, and she was run through was unreasonable guilt, "Why won't you tell me?"

She hesitated. "I don't know yours." This was a lie, and they both knew it. He said nothing. He sighed in defeat, and dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Go," His voice was miserable. She bowed, and walked away. There was such a sad tone to his words that it tore at her heart strings. Stopping at the door, she turned and said quietly, as was her way,

"Juliet." With that, she was gone.

He smiled when he heard it. "Juliet." He whispered softly. Then, he leaned back and repeated it soundlessly. "Juliet."

Juliet slowly walked back to her chambers, pondering the day. She was just about there when she heard footstep and voices.

"What if it doesn't work?" A deep, gravelly voice asked. Juliet jumped into the shadows and listened silently.

A shrill and nasally voice said in response, "It will. We must first wait for the shipment to come. It will be here at noon, a fortnight from now."

'What shipment?' Juliet thought. The voices paused as Juliet shifted her weight.

"Did you hear that?" The deep voice said. They paused, and when no other sound was heard, they continued down the hall, their shoes echoing. When they were gone, Juliet raced down the hallway, her heart pounding so loudly she was sure they could hear it.

"What's all the rush?" She looked up to see Lucy, hands on her hips, glaring with her sharp blue eyes.

"I-I just heard t-two men-they were-" Juliet paused to catch her breath. "They were talking about a shipment. It just worried me, that's all."

Lucy looked at her a while longer and finally let her hands drop. "Whatever." She glided past Juliet, 'accidentally' bumping her shoulder with Juliet.

'Wonder why she's so angry,' Juliet thought. Then, she shook her head and went into her chambers.

* * *

Lucy glared at the world as she stalked down the hall. 'That little pest is going to ruin everything!'

Catching up to two hooded figures, she grabbed the hood of the taller one and spun him around.

"You have to be more careful!" She hissed. He jumped back in surprise.

"What?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"Juliet heard you talking in the hall! She heard about the shipment," The shorter one turned around. "If she knows-"

The nasally voice, coming from the short one, responded, "Who?"

"Juliet! She's a maid. She heard you two talking about the shipment," she looked from figure to figure. "Hugo, if you aren't careful-" she addressed the short one.

"I am!"

"I knew I heard something," the tall one said.

"Jacob, find out who she is. Shadow her. She can't know about this." Jacob bowed, and walked toward Juliet's room.

Hugo leaned toward Lucy. "I need you to get closer to the prince. Find out when the ball is. We need to know ahead of time."

"I will! Just be careful, okay? If you dolts can't handle it, I can get somebody new," She sneered.

"There's no need for that," Hugo turned away.

Lucy walked to the Prince's room and knocked on the door. When no answer came, she frowned, rolled her eyes, and muttered under her breath, 'Looks like we will have to make this hard for him.'

She opened his door and he jumped, glaring at her.

"Why are you here?!" Lucas demanded.

Lucy looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "I just wanted to know if you needed anything," she said innocently, her voice as sweet as honey.

"I don't, so leave," he said and turned away from her.

Her voice came from behind him. "Do you believe in God?" she asked him. He started, confused. How does one go from love to god so fast?

"I-well, I-" he stuttered. He had never really thought about it before. "Yes, of course I do!"

Luc y nodded and then retreated, leaving Lucas to wonder about this.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry.**

**I am sorry.**

**Thank you guys all for your reviews! Though I don't usualy respond to them , you guys have no idea how much I appreciate them! They make my day. One chapter, there _will_ be a response. I just can't say when. ****Feel free to point any flaws I make in my writing. I can't really say I have gone through it with a fine-tooth comb; because while I have looked over mistakes, I didn't search it over as much as I could. Anyway, thank you all. Love you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovelies. Thank you guys for the reviews. Love to read them! And now. For an awesome surprise!**

**...**

**Sadly, you have to read the chapter all the way to get to my suprise. But you will see it when you get there.**

**Lil' Lukie sayas hello. *Ducks from the daggers sent from the glare in his eyes.* **

**Read on, dearests!**

* * *

The next day, Lucas was attending a meeting with some nobles of a bordering country. Juliet was putting clean linen on a bed. When he left the meeting, he headed straight to Mrs. Cobalt.

"Do you have a young girl, brown hair, blue eyes, about seventeen working under you?" He asked, tentatively. She gave him a bewildered look. He rescued her, and now he doesn't even know her?!

"You mean Juliet? Ay." The sweet lady nodded. "She is changing sheets right now." Lucas grunted, nodded and left. Mrs. Cobalt shook her head and returned, humming, to her work.

The prince returned to his chambers, satisfied. But then he was gripped with a sudden realization. He was spending time to learn about a maid. A maid! He growled and kicked the nearest object, which just happened to be a bedpost, and howled in pain. Almost immediately, a servant appeared at his door.

"Sir! Are you-" Mary started.

"No, I'm not fine! I just broke my foot! Or so it feels." He snapped. Grimacing, he sat down and glared at Mary. "Well? Are you stupid? Help me!"

Mary flushed and stammered, "Sir, I-I haven't the education to- I mean, I don't-" She shrunk back at the sight of his withering stare. "I'll get Juliet"

"The beggar? What would she know?" He was obviously surprised by this knowledge

"She may have been a beggar, but she knows what to do," Mary explained, putting emphasis on the word 'been'.

Juliet was putting a sheet on a bed. She was singing and pressing out any wrinkles in the linen. She was stepping back and surveying her work when a voice startled her.

"Juliet?" A scared, shrill voice said. She swung around to face the speaker.

"Yes?" She wiped her hair from her face.

"The prince-he-he hurt himself." Mary stumbled on her words, still frightened by the memory of him.

"How?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He bumped his toe."

Crossing the room to the doorway, Juliet snickered to herself. "Of course, it was not his fault. His is the 'royal crowned prince of Glendiva.' " She made an exaggerated gesture with her arm to prove her point. Mary grinned and relaxed.

"Yes, it seems I am." a deep baritone voice said behind her. Mary stiffened again and hid behind a doorframe. Juliet's eyes widened. A choking sound left her throat and she slowly turned around, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"You-your majesty!" Juliet bowed her head and blushed.

"As you just pointed out." His face was stern and icy.

"I thought you- why are you walking?"

"My injury wasn't as bad as originally believed. I simply came to tell you I wouldn't require your services." He glared at her.

"Oh." She looked down, blushing fiercely.

"Yes." He turned his head and looked around. Seeing nobody, he gripped her arm suddenly and pulled her close. "And as your prince, I demand your respect. You are never-never- to speak so of me again," he seethed. He released her and she stumbled backwards, terrified of the expression in his eyes.

"Y-yes, sir."

He looked at her, still very frightening. "Good," and he left.

Juliet heaved a sigh of relief, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

"Wow," was all Mary said.

"Wow, indeed." Juliet breathed and returned shakily to her work.

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door to the servants chamber a few hours later, Juliet turned to see the prince at the door.

"Juliet?" He said, softly, tentatively.

She curtsied and greeted him. "Hello, your highness."

He bowed also and repeated her name. "Juliet. Do you have minute?"

"As you can see, my schedule is pretty full, but I'm sure I can..." her voice trailed off. His face wore a blank expression.

"What? Your room is bare and you weren't doing anything."

She sighed, inwardly laughing at his stupidity and walked up to him. "What is it, sir?"

Lucas found himself speechless. He did not know what to say. Her searching, deep blue eyes immersed him in her and he could only stutter out, "R-remember to start my fire tonight." Realizing how strange that sounded, and noticing the blush creeping into her cheeks, he too blushed. Before he could correct himself, however, she said,

"Yes, sir." Looking down, she asked, "Is that everything?"

"Yes-no. Uh..." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you believe in god?"

"Of course!" She nodded vigorously. "My mother took me to church quite often. My father, too. He made sure we went. I pray everyday-" she cut herself off at his strange look. "What?"

"You are a strange girl, Juliet."

Her lips curved into a smile. "And you are a strange prince. Why did you ask me that?"

"Just curious."

"Be careful. Curiosity is bound to get you in trouble."

He frowned. His sense of humor was a little lacking. "How?"

She only shook her head, bowed respectfully, and turned away, wondering why in the world he had still wanted her to come, after the episode of today. As he watched her going, he slapped his forehead. What was wrong with him? And what was this about curiosity? He became aware of her looking at him, looking at her, and quickly returned to his chambers.

Juliet wondered at his strange behavior. A few weeks ago, he thought her a lowly beggar, treated her like dirt, and now he referred to her by name and asked her about her views on God? She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She tried to remember what she had been doing, but gave up and returned to Mary to tell her what happened.

* * *

Mary found this all quite romantic, though she didn't fail to point something to Juliet, thereby dramatically lowering her spirits and confusing her more.

"The same thing happened to Lucy. He asked her for water, and they...you know." She dropped her voice. "But the next day, he wouldn't even talk to her."

* * *

_**A/N- Here comes the surprise, dododododo. Here comes the surprise, and I say. It's all right.**_

_**Dododododododododododododo.**_

_**Copyreader- Thank sooo much for reviewing all the time. It makes me happy. you are very easily wedging your way into ma heart. *clutches heart dramatically* Oh. And the God thing shall be rebealed in later chapters. *Cheshire grin***_

_**CarribeanAzure- If that is misspelled, forgive me. :P Thanks for catching up on the chapters. You so made my day when you did. WEek even. Heck, let's just go with month and call it even. Lucas is a pretty starnge princey. ut he has reasons. Not good ones, but reasons nonetheless.**_

_**OhRuby- Thanks for reviewing! I am going to reveal more as time passes.**_

_**OnlyANovel- Lucas is rather awful. Trust me. He is a jerkwad. But I love him.**_

_**Jakbnimble- Aww, my first obsessed reader. You get cookies. *Hands you a karge batch of m&m cookies* And brownies. *Hands you brownies* And cake. *hands you cake.***_

_**Storygirl.98, RenegadeArtist, Badspellerlupe-Thanks! I am updating when it is at all possible.**_

_**This chapter was very fun to write. Lukie here is so harmless, yet so very scary when upset. *Dodges more flying objects and runs while Mary cowers and Connie laughs heartlily.* OKay. I take back the harmless part.**_

_** Pssst. Pssssssssssssssttttttt. PST! **_

_**That's my lil' ole' review button begging to be pushed. Please it. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet was walking down the hallway with linen that needed washing. She heard a noise, kind of like shuffling feet, but when she turned around, she saw nobody. She continued on her way, frowning slightly. Hearing the noise again, she whirled around and saw a shadow waver. Red flags went off in her head and she quickly ducked into the closest room she could see.

Heart pounding, she held her breath and fought the urge to scream as the footsteps came closer. They stopped, and for one terrifying moment, they turned to her. Finally, they gave up and the person padded down the hallway, eventually fading into nothing.

Juliet let out her breath, relieved. She picked up the linen, which she had somehow dropped, and ran quickly to the washroom.

* * *

Lucas frowned. This could never do. Never. He looked into his mother eyes and said pointedly, "No."

He was sitting in the library with his mother, having tea. The Queen, seated in a chair the shade of a dead leaf, would've given the impression of total control to anybody else. She was tall, almost as tall as her son, and thin. Her fine clothes hung off her body slightly; she refused to have anymore made. She was a very thrifty woman for being the queen. Her mouth was a thin, straight line, and her hair was very gray, despite the peppering of black in it. Anybody with eyes could see the resemblance between the two. The only difference was that, while she was simply refined, he was brooding and intimidating.

Lifting her tea to her lips with bony fingers, queen shot back, "Why not? A ball is as good as any idea for marriage. And if you don't find somebody-"

Cutting her off, he said simply, "No. No ball."

She narrowed her green eyes, the same color as her son's, and responded, "Yes, there will be a ball." Exasperated, she threw her hands in the air. "Lucas, we gave you two extra years! Your father married me when he was eighteen, his father at seventeen, and his father before him nineteen! It's a shame that Georgiana was already promised, but for Pete's sake, that was two years ago!" Lucas frowned at the mention of her name. "According to tradition, you are only to be given four months after you turn eighteen before a ball is held. We gave you two years." Her eyes softened and she took his hand. "Your father is dying. We need you to marry, and soon. The people are expecting it! Somehow, word got out that there is going to be a ball. I heard the servants talking about it. And if the servants know, the whole populace does. Lucas, we can't let them down." Ever the people pleaser, Queen Regina would be mortified if that happened.

Resigned, Lucas sighed. "Fine. But give me one more month; if I don't find a bride in that time-"

"But-" His mother started.

"-Then I will host a ball. But only after one month. Deal?"

She thought it over. "Okay. Only one month. One," she held up her finger for emphasis.

"Yes. One," he chuckled and stood up. Bending over, Lucas kissed her cheek and strode out of the library. The queen muttered to herself and returned to her tea. She was about finished when she heard the door squeak open. A maid stood in the doorway, small and quiet. She looked up and, upon seeing the queen, gasped and bowed, offering her apologies.

"M-m'lady! I'm sorry, I didn't know that- I mean-"

The queen waved her hand, silencing her. "I was just about to send for someone. My tray needs to be taken."

"Yes, ma'am. Right away." She crossed the room quickly, like a frightened mouse. This amused the queen. Smiling softly, she called out,

"Child, tell me your name."

The girl looked up with startled eyes. "M-my name, your majesty?"

"Yes, your name. What is it?"

"Juliet," she whispered. What was the royal family's obsession with her name?!

The queen craned her neck. "Speak up child. I'm old."

Lifting her head, the girl said louder, "Juliet. My name is Juliet."

"Juliet, you say?" Juliet nodded and the Queen sat back, satisfied. "I would introduce myself, but I believe you already know me."

"Yes, ma'am." Juliet curtsied and Queen Regina bowed her head briefly in response.

"Once you take those things, come back. I want to talk to somebody, and I believe you will do the job well."

Juliet stuttered out a weak "Yes'm," and headed out with the tea. The Queen watched her go and brought a thin finger to her cheek thoughtfully. Yes, she decided, she liked this girl.

When the girl returned, she said, "I am too tired to talk now, but I expect you every day at teatime to talk, seeing as how my son can't be bothered to talk to me regularly. And I expect you to respond, not nod and agree as if you were a peacock, like some of the ladies I know."

Juliet tittered softly. "I always thought them to be rather like hens, always strutting about ridiculously." The queen laughed outright at that and Juliet grinned.

"I like you. I will be seeing you tomorrow, then?"

"If you wish, your highness." With that, Juliet excused herself and left the library, closing the door softly behind her. She turned around and jumped, stifling a scream when she saw the prince, hand flying to her heart,

"Sir! You scared me," she gulped. Looking up, she saw him raising an eyebrow, amused.

"Did I? I'm sorry," His lips curled slightly.

"You should be. Scaring young ladies is most unprincly of you," she teased. He raised his eyebrows, surprised. Rarely had any girl talked to him so, servant or not.

She blushed, catching her mistake and stammered, "E-excuse me, sir," and brushed past him. He shot her one last look of amusement before entering the library. His mother was seated in the same way he had left her. But her eyes held a glazed look, and a smile was faintly present. He was about to say something, when she opened her mouth and said,

"She reminds me of myself when I met your father." Intrigued, Lucas sat down. She continued, "He scared me, he was always so cheerful. That seemed unrealistic. A man so jolly all the time had to be dangerous, I remember thinking. But," her voice held a wistful note, "He swept me off my feet anyway. Against my better judgment."

"You have met Juliet, I see," the prince observed.

"You know her?" His mother seemed surprised. "How?"

"I rescued her," he paused. He knew his mother was smiling at him with elevated eyebrows and a smirk that made him cringe. Clearing his throat, he said, "Shouldn't you be getting to dinner? It is rather late. The sun is setting."

"Mmm...yes," She allowed him to help her up. Wrapping her arm through his, she said softly, "I like her. You should, too," she pointed out. Choosing to ignore his mother's comment, Lucas grunted and held the door open

"Shall we?"

His mother chuckled and muttered something that sounded like, "Men."

As he walked his mother to the dining hall, he couldn't help but wonder what place he fills in her story. Surely he wasn't so jolly as to scare off little girls? Him? Jolly? He snorted. That was hardly the word he would use to describe himself. His mother would be one to take a liking to mere maid girl- and that was a trait shared by her son, despite his fierce denial of it.

* * *

**A/N: So. First of all, I thank you for reading this. Much obliged. What do you think of Lukie's dear mama? I like her. She is a grand old time. **

**Silveredstar- All very good questions. They shall be answered in due time, dear. And, yes, it does make sense. Thank for sympathising with my poor little baby.  
:P But really, he always was strange, and that was just the last straw. I'm sure you have seen how he felt about Georgiana. Tsk tsk tsk. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Brimo- Thank you! **

**CopyReader- Oh, darling, of course you can have cookies! I am so sorry. You really are loyal. And yes, Lucas has a heart. He needs a nice lady in his life. Haha! Oh, people and there earings. She was caught off gaurd, but it's easy to do that to her. **

**jakbnimble- Of course I have to torture Lucas. It is _HIS _fairy tale, after all.**

**Serious question- Do you think we need more Juliet? More new characters? More Lucas? Less Lucas? More action? What? I am writing to enertain, and I would like to know what you think, because, dear reader, I realy do care about your opinion. I am considering posting some one shots involving my dear little romantics here. Yes? No?**

**Thanks for all the new subscribers; Be Rose, Carfaycor, Brimo, Iciehiddenmystery, & silveredstar. Now, all you need to do is review!**

**Mwah.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING- LOT'S OF SEMI-FLUFF.**

* * *

"What is your view on love?"

Juliet jerked from her place at his fireplace, and almost spilled the ashes into the fire. Why would he ask that? Blushing, she said awkwardly, "L-love, sir?"

"Yes, Juliet, love!" He snapped impatiently.

"Well, it's a very important part of the world," she said slowly. She furrowed her brow. What did she think? She never really thought about it before. Besides what her mother said about it, she had no opinion. "And I am told it is a generally pleasant thing."

"Yes, but what about it? Have you ever been in love?"

"Not exactly. I have, um, cared about some people more so than I liked others, but not loved," She paused. "Have-have you?"

He snorted. "Yes; it was fruitless. It's a tricky business. More of a nuisance. Avoid it if possible," he advised.

"I will take that into consideration," Juliet grinned softly. Clearing her throat, she slipped on the mask of professionalism. "Do you have any other thing in need of cleaning?"

Distracted, he shook his head. "No, not really."

"Then I will be going, sir," she stood up and dusted her skirt off. "Good evening."

"Mmm…yes," He frowned. "No, wait." Juliet paused and clasped her hands together.

"Yes, sir?"

"What-has my mother said anything about me to you during your talks?" He looked into her eyes and saw amusement. It puzzled him.

She hid a smile behind a cough and replied, "Well, sir, naturally. You are her son, and the prince at that."

Lucas frowned. "Why did you smile?"

"Well…do you really wish to know?" She asked in a painfully shy voice.

"Yes, "he answered, and sat up in his chair. She giggled softly.

"She-she told me about how, when you where a child, how you used to climb trees and hold the swords for the soldiers when they were practicing," Juliet smiled at him.

Lucas blushed. "I was only a child," he started.

"I think that it is admirable. When a young child shows such respect and chivalry, it's just…sweet," she finished softly.

Lucas grinned. "Why thank you," he said. "You know, once I was carrying a sword and I fell. I landed on the hilt of the sword."

"Are you alright?" Juliet cried. "I mean, did you get hurt?" She corrected herself, blushing.

"Yes, I was fine, but it left a scar," he stood up and walked past her to his desk. He removed his crown and placed on the desk. Pulling his hair back, he showed her his forehead. "See?"

Juliet leaned close. Close enough so that he could smell the slight scent of cinnamon and fire. She looked at him and reached forward to touch it, but pulled her hand back quickly.

"May I?" She asked timidly. Lucas nodded and she softly touched his forehead. Lucas contained a gasp. Juliet was the first person who had touched him so softly in years. She traced the outline of it, a pale pink blotch in the slight shape of an oval. It was smaller than the pad of her thumb, but that may have been because he had grown so much and the scar didn't. She noticed that it seemed to fade out, the edges being a lighter pink than the middle of it.

"How long did it take to heal?" She whispered.

"Just a few days," Lucas breathed. He was feeling so strange- his heartbeat was faster, and his body was heating up. The part of skin she had touched was burning, but in a cold way, like she had touched him with mint fire. Juliet seemed to not notice what she was doing to him. He didn't tell her- he had a feeling he knew what was going on. She leaned closer and squinted, noticing something. There was a line tracing from the oval down the side of his face, to his jaw. She moved her finger down the side of his face, and frowned.

"This isn't from the sword, is it?" She asked in a slightly baffled way.

"No," he replied, trying to calm his racing heart. Thank God the door was closed. Nobody bothered him when the door was shut, not even a servant. He couldn't imagine what would happen if somebody saw them like this.

"Then what happened?" She asked, pulling her hand back, but not standing back.

"I was twelve, and I was playing with Edgar, my brother. We were climbing trees. I dared him to climb a particularly tall tree, and he did. So he dared me to jump from a branch of the tall tree to a branch of a smaller tree next to it." Juliet gasped, and Lucas grinned. "Not surprisingly, it didn't work." He outlined the scar with his own finger. "I got caught by a branch going down. I broke a rib and my ankle was sprained for a while. But," he added blissfully. "It was worth it to see the look in Edgar's face when I jumped."

"That's horrible," Juliet scolded him. "You could've been really hurt!"

"You should've seen my mother. She yelled at me and grounded me from all fun things for a month," he chuckled.

"I can see why!" She huffed. "Boys." She rolled her eyes.

"You can't tell me you haven't done something stupid as a child," he protested.

Her face softened. "Well, when I was seven, I was playing in the woods with my sister, Abitha. We were always told, don't go past the fence! But we did. We thought we knew where we were, and so we played for hours, blissfully unaware how dark it was getting. By the time we noticed we were lost, the sun had gone down and dinner had to have been long over," She pursed her lips. "I got pretty upset, because Abitha was only five and she became very scared. She cried for over an hour. I finally got her to calm down, but then," she laughed. "Then, a wolf howled somewhere far in the distance. It wasn't close at all. But she burst into tears again. Luckily, somebody heard her and found us. Needless to say, I didn't go back into the woods for a very long time."

Lucas laughed. He shook his head. "Girls. Always crying," he winked and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush. At least I didn't jump off a tree out of tree. Plus, I was seven, and you were twelve. You knew better."

"Apparently not."

Juliet huffed and turned away. "I have to go now, sir. I will back later with for your fire," she said and curtsied. "Good day."

Lucas smiled, and bowed. "Good day." She stared in shock. He had bowed to her. A servant. With a twinkle in his eye, he nodded his head in the direction of the door. She took the hint and left.

* * *

Juliet smiled. She had a very nice afternoon. The prince was actually a pleasant man- when he felt the need to be. She smirked. She would have to talk more about the prince with his mother. She would need ammunition to use against him next time. She ignored the small voice in her head that told her what she was doing was unsafe- unlawful. She didn't allow the nagging to ruin her happiness-no-her _satisfaction._ She was determined to live through her day without thinking about her past, or looking forward. She was simply taking it one day at a time.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it?**

**SilverStarlightX: I like her too. SHe is a pretty smart woman- but you will see more of her later. Juliet and Lucas...they're together this whole chapter! Just to please _YOU_. Haha jk. For everybody. It kinda surprised me when I re-read it. My little girl is getting pretty bold with her actions!**

**Brimo: Thanks! I have a lot of Regina-Lovers...let's start a fan club! XD**

**CopyReader: I am a sucker for green eyes. Kinda why I gave 'em both green eyes. My eyes are blue, but hey. We love what we can't have, no?**

**JayBird: Thank you!**

**JakbNimble: I will take that into consideration. :P THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU FOR LOVING IT!**

**CutriePie6184: Thank you!**

**Thanks to Barbiegirl22, heart-of-moonlight, and Cutiepie6148 for subscribing, favoriting my story!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas sat up the next day to a sun already high in the sky. He bolted out of bed and ran to the window, cursing. It was already almost breakfast and his father was expecting him to attend a meeting with the royals of Fenlare immediately follow breakfast. He frowned. Fenlarians were always hotheaded, and no fun to deal with. The king is said to have servants executed because they brought the wrong tea tray, but those are only rumors. Lucas doubted any truth were in those ideas- any king that selfish would have a riot on his hands, especially if they are Fenlarians. With his father so sick, he knew he had to tread carefully as to not upset them.

Calling for his servant, he dressed quickly and combed his hair. While washing his face, he addressed his man servant and instructed him to bring him his scroll from his desk. The man did so, and was dismissed. Pulling out the papers he had on the bordering agreement between Glendiva and Fenlare. If he married their eldest daughter, this would he so much easier. But Lucas tossed that idea immediately. He was never fond of the idea of marriage. He never saw it as agreeable. The ball popped into his mind and he groaned, running a hand through his hair. What a terrible start to his morning.

He quickly gathered his papers and left the room.

* * *

"NO!" A hand slammed the table and Lucas frowned. King Hurse was beginning to bother him. The King was a small man in size and temper, but made up for that in his volume and girth. He was bald except for the patched of gray hair and the sides of his heads. His wife, sitting next to him in an ugly yellow dress, was the polar opposite to him. She was tall and thin, with her eyes constantly squinting and her cheeks had the look o being pulled back. She was similar to the exotic house cats from Siam that his mother loved so but never purchased. But not as quiet. She yelled just as much as her husband. What a perfect couple.

"What is so wrong with these terms?" the king of Glendiva asked. His hair was practically gone and his shoulders hunched. He had a wrinkled face and walked with a limp. His eyes were grey and half moons were shadowed under them.

"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?! These conditions," Hurse spat, "Are too strict! 'Don't cross the Jamen River without permission?' 'Allow for a single month every year for the subjects of Glendiva to honor the public holiday of the spring to he held on the border'?" The small man waved his hands about when he talked. His wife cut in,

"We cannot agree to such ridiculous terms!" She stuck her nose in the air, the ear rings adorning her head jingling. She was very fond of useless baubles, and wore jewelry and beads and trinkets everywhere.

"I fail to see the problem. These are perfectly fine terms," Lucas said calmly.

"Fine? Fine?! These so called conditions are more like restrictions! What if one of my people wants to cross the river to collect flowers on the month of your spring festival?" Hurse asked.

"They can collect flowers on your side, can they not?" The king responded, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" Lucas demanded.

"The point Is that you are depriving our country of well needed resources!" Hurse turned to his wife, who nodded her agreement loudly.

Lucas snickered. "Daisies and daffodils are needed resources?" His father smiled in amusement.

"Well- when the time comes, er, we may be in need of such, um, foliage to he-help us, well, um- the point is very clear and I shouldn't have to explain to you pea brained Glendivians anyway!" Hurse had turned bright red during his rant and now sat down and breathed heavily, his wife trying to bring his heart rate down by patting his hand and frowning at the Prince and King of Glendiva sternly.

"Since you can't agree to our terms-" Lucas began.

"Those aren't ter-"

"-We will have to adjourn this meeting until tomorrow." Standing up, Lucas shook King Hurse's hand and strode out of the room, rubbing his temples.

As he had seen, Hurse was a difficult and irritating man. Somebody who gets so angry at something so small should be- Lucas stopped. Was he-? No. No, he wasn't like that small, loud man in there.

Lucas snorted. Who was he fooling! He was not happy- nor was he unhappy. He was just alive. He shook his head to rid his mind of such morbid thoughts and walked down the hallway. His eyes caught on something that made him smile- food. No, he thought, not now. His stomach protested and he caved. He hadn't had breakfast and he desperately needed it now. He swiftly strode toward the girl carrying the tray.

"Miss, what is this for?" He asked. She looked up and his heart skipped a beat. A wry grin snaked onto his features. "Little miss beggar, what are you up to?"

Juliet's own eyes crinkled in amusement "Oh, just off to rob some noble of their food." She gestured with her free hand.

"Ah, but you see, that's my job," he winked and reached out for a snack. To his surprise, she moved the tray out of his way and grinned.

"Well, you see sir, you can't do that. "

He scoffed. "And why ever not?"

"Because, I have strict orders from Her Majesty to not let anybody touch this food. Especially you."

She denies her son food? Her own blood?" Lucas gasped in mock surprise. "Surely there is a better reason," he argued.

"Well, maybe I just don't like you," Juliet pointed out. "Thereby, denying you sustenance would indeed be an ideal mean of showing that."

"Why am I being singled out? And why do you get special orders from my mother, may I ask?" He snaked his hand out and grabbed an apple. Juliet frowned and reached for it, but Lucas quickly switched it into his other hand. Juliet looked up, a challenge glowing in her eyes.

"Give it back." She reached for his hand again. Again, he switched hands. When she reached for a third time, and he moved his hand, she was prepared. In a lighting fast motion, she fluidly snatched the apple from his hand, and set it on the tray. "Ah ha! Not so clever now, princey, are you?" She triumphed. He smirked.

"Oh, little beggar girl! Look," he snatched up a pear, took a bite, and glided past her. "Clever enough."

Juliet opened her mouth to retort when her eyes focused on something behind him. Her face paled and she curtsied clumsily. Mumbling an incoherent excuse, she handed the prince an apple and left quickly. He ran his thumb over the skin of the apple before shrugging and tucking it in his pocket. He looked up and watched as the girl walked away quickly.

"Prince Lucas," a familiar voice behind him purred. "It's been a long time, no?"

Lucas froze and stiffened.

"Too long," the girl added as an afterthought. When he made no move to respond, she spoke again, the frown in her voice evident. "Well? Won't you look at me? At least greet me, brother."

Lucas turned and bowed stiffly to her. "To what do I owe this honor, Princess?" He hissed venomously. She laughed airily, and waved her hand. "Only this," she glided forward and handed him a letter. "Au revior. I will see you there, yes?" She glided out of the room, leaving an angry and stupefied Lucas behind with a letter in his hand.

Lucas opened it and, when he read the contents of the letter, dropped his pear.

* * *

_ You are cordially invited to the wedding of Her Majesty, Princess Georgiana Paige Katherine Rivera, of Witherside Kingdom, to His Majesty Ronald Peter DeFranc, of Hensley Kingdom, on the Second of April.  
_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am terrible. There really is no excuse for such a long delay. Not much to say...how much do you enjoy the flirting between my darlings? And who is this old character from Lucas' past? Hmmm? So many questions, eh? All in due time. Didn't mean for it turn out so short. It was a lot longer on my iPod. :/ Oh well. You'll enjoy it anyway. ;) Sorry if I don't respond to your reviews. I really do appreciate them. Trust me. I go back and read them, just 'cause I get a kick out of them. Recently I have been lotsa _Labyrinth _fanfiction. And _Avengers/Thor_. Mainly for my dear ol' Loki. Wrote one-shotrs for both stories. Check 'em out! Anyway, yes read review, love, subscribe if you enjoy it. Thank you to everybody who reviewed/subscribed!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Previously:_**

**_Lucas froze and stiffened. "Too long," the girl added as an afterthought. When he made no move to respond, she spoke again, the frown in her voice evident. "Well? Won't you look at me? At least greet me, brother."_**

**_Lucas turned and bowed stiffly to her. "To what do I owe this honor, Princess?" He hissed venomously. She laughed airily, and waved her hand. "Only this,"she glideded forward and handed him a letter. "Au revior. I will see you there, yes?" She glided out of the room, leaving an angry and stupefied Lucas behind with a letter in his hand._**

**_Lucas opened it and, when he read the contents of the letter, dropped his pear._**

**_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Her Majesty, Princess Georgiana Paige Katherine Rivera, of Witherside Kingdom, to His Majesty Ronald Peter DeFranc, of Hensley Kingdom, on the Second of April._**

* * *

Lucas ran out of the room after her. He grabbed her arm and wheeled her around quickly. When he looked her in the eyes, Georgiana pouted. "I expected a more excited response, brother."

"I am not your brother," Lucas snarled at her. "Nor will I ever respond to any claim you make of that being so." He took a deep breath to calm himself. He hated when she brought up painful memories. Especially of rejection. "What do you want, Georgiana?" The hatred in his voice was evident and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic," she pointed to the apple in his pocket. "I presume you haven't yet dined?"

Lucas began to say he had when a voice behind him interrupted.

"Lady Georgiana!" His father boomed. Her face quickly took on the appearance of being excited.

"Sir, it has been a while," she curtsied. The king quickly took her hand and kissed it politely.

"I was just asking the Prince if he had dined," she told the King, grinning falsely. Or so Lucas assumed.

"Oh, not yet, he has been in a meeting all morning," the older man laughed. "Would you care to join us?" Georgiana smiled her perfect smile.

"That would be lovely," she looked at Lucas. Her deep brown eyes penetrated his green ones and he shuddered softly, a feeling he had long ago buried away making an appearance once again. He shove it aside and hardened his gaze.

"Actually, father, my head has been ailing me, I must respectfully decline," his tone was icy. He bowed to each in turn, and then took his leave.

* * *

"I'm sorry, milady," Juliet ducked her head as she entered the tea room. "I was...held up."

"It's fine, Juliet. Just be sure to arrive earlier next time," the queen waved her hand to a seat to her left. Juliet sat down and looked to the queen hesitantly.

"You're timid," the older woman stated. "Why?"

"I-" Juliet faltered. "No reason."

"Tut-tut," Queen Regina shook her head. "Your job is to talk to me, yes? And if I ask a question, it must be answered. So, I ask again," she settled back into her chair. "Why?"

Juliet began pouring the tea. "I'm afraid you won't like what I have to say."

She chuckled. "My dear girl, I have heard much worse things than you can imagine. I doubt you can do much to surprise me now."

Juliet sighed. "Well," she handed the queen her teacup. "I was talking outright to the prince. Not just a simple 'sir, would you like this,' or 'sir, do you want sugar with your tea,'. I was...conversing. Like a friend. And I'm a servant. I'm not allowed to do that. I don't know what got into me. And then a woman entered the room...she saw us! Surely she is a princess or a high ranking official's daughter. She was so beautiful and rich. And she saw me talking to your son, the prince like I had a right to," she clasped her tea cup tightly, without breaking it, and sighed. "I just...I feel horrid."

She stared miserably into her tea, watching the brown liquid swirl and steam in her cup, waiting for an outburst from the queen. There was a few moments of silence, and she looked up cautiously. What she saw surprised her. Queen Regina was laughing! Chuckling and shaking her head- not the least bit annoyed. Juliet cocked her head in confusion.

"Ma'am?"

"You do make me laugh so," she replied, smiling widely. "Fear not, I am not upset. But tell me, why do you talk so with my son?"

Juliet looked down again. "I don't quite know," she admitted with a shrug. "I just...I feel open around him. Like...like he can listen to me."

There was a pregnant pause, and Regina sighed. "I see. What did this beautiful woman look like?"

"She had flowing blond hair. It looked very soft, and it was braided very intricately. Her dress was made of what looked like very expensive silk, imported from the east. And her eyes...they were the deepest brown one would ever see. Like the darkest coffee or strongest tea," she explained.

"You remember much," the queen commented.

"I...I have a good memory."

"You seem to know much of the world. You speak of silk and coffee- what servant knows of these things? You talk of the east, and yet, only a cultured girl would know anything about this." Juliet had turned pale. "The girl you saw, she is Princess Georgiana. She was once my other son's lover, before he died."

"Does the prince...does he love her?" Juliet whispered. "I was told that they courted before."

"Once upon a time they did. But love? No. Not anymore. Granted, she will always hold a place in his heart, because he did love her before. Now he is just bitter." The Queen leaned forward again. "Now answer my question. Who are you?"

"I-I am Juliet. I'm a servant girl," Juliet stammered.

"Yes, but who are you, really?" the older woman looked at her intently.

"I-I really must be going," Juliet stood up quickly and curtsied. "I have to get back to my duties." She gathered the tea cups and platter swiftly and strode out the door, murmuring a farewell and a promise to return again.

"Quaint girl," Regina wondered out loud.

I

* * *

It had been a week since Georgisna had arived. The queen had fallen ill with the cough, and was not able to talk, therefore Juliet hadn't spoken about her past to her yet. she also hadn't seen the prince in a week, either. He was proabably busy with that Georgiana woman. Juliet scowled. Then, she shook her head and frowned, disgusted at herself. She was not alowd to be...jealous of who the prince decided to spend his time with. What was he to her anyway? She decided that he was her friend. He cared about her; at least, her opinion. And that is what friends do, right? Juliet let out a sign. This man was confusing. One day, he would carry on lengthy battles of wit with her, often becoming shocked at her wealth of knowledge, then the next day he was dismissing her as quickly as possible. She had to be more careful with what she said, though. People were beginin to catch on, and she couldnt let anybody, especially not the prince, know who she was or where she came from.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that when a pair of boots entered her view, she didn't notice until she crashed into the body belonging to the boots.

"Oh! I'm sorry-" She trailed off when she looked up. Once more, the subject of her deep thinking was before her. She had almost fallen, and his hands were pressed against her lower back, his arms wrapped around her, catching her. She had gripped his shoulders in an effort to steady herself. She blushed and quickly removed her hands.

"Juliet," he pronounced, pleasantly surprised. He grinned and looked down at her worried face. Seeing her expression, he frowned and asked, "Juliet, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sir," She avoided his eyes.

"Well then, Juliet, What are you thinking of?"

"It's just, you...well..."

"Yes?" He pressed, still holding her.

"You seem to really like my name," she said finally. "You keep saying it," She looked up at him and he laughed, a deep, rumbling laugh. "And you are still..." She trailed off and looked up at him, feeling awkward and crowded. He grinned slyly at her, bemused.

"Still what, Juliet? Holding you?" His hands pressed against her, pulling her close. "It seems I am," he smiled, his eyes sparkling. His face grew serious. He tucked away a stray hair behind her ear. "Juliet." He whispered. He lowered his face and closed his eyes.

Realizing what was happening, Juliet's eyes grew round and she froze, afraid. His lips brushed hers softly. She didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes, not lovingly, but terrified. She pushed him back softly and he opened his eyes.

"Juliet?" Realization hit him and he released her, stumbling back. "I-I-" He ran his hand through his hair. "What did I do?" He began to pace. She stood still and lifted her hand to her lips.

"You kissed me." She breathed.

"I did. Damn it!" He slammed his fists against the wall, startling her. He suddenly and sharply turned to her, rage glowing in his eyes. "This. Never. Happened." he growled, and then stalked off, leaving her pale, shaken, and extremely confused.

Jacob looked around and shuffled past the maids into the kitchen. The package under his coat was small and hard to notice, so Connie never saw it. When he passed through the kitchen, he made his way to the pantry. He glanced around, set the box under a shelf, ripped the front off, and Slipped away. A small, pink, whiskered nose stuck out and a quiet chirp was heard.

Lucy shared a quiet but meaningful glance with Jacob as he passed. He winked, and left. Lucy smiled to herself. It was all coming together.

* * *

A/N: I didn't get much of a response on the last chapter...and I thought you guys would care! *pouty face* I did apologise for such a long wait. So...so make it up to me, k? We did get a glimpse into Juliet's past, though. And to make it clear, Georgiana only called him bother because she is a brat. A brat who likes to bring up the fact that she jilted Lucas for his bro. I love this chapter. I hope you do too!


	11. Chapter 11

Juliet saw no reason to not clean his fireplace, for the only handicap would be the tight strain of awkwardness in the air. She sighed, still extremely confused. The only way he could ever want to kiss her...it had to be a mistake.

When she entered that night to sweep his fireplace, he was leaning against the wall, watching her. And she was right; plenty of awkwardness. She purposely avoided his burning gaze. She bowed, and walked to the fireplace. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time. When she had the fire started, she turned to go. He blocked her, shutting the door firmly.

"Tale a seat, please." He gestured to his armchair. She hesitated, sighed, put the tools down and perched on the edge of the seat.

He began to pace. He stopped in front of her and opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and continued pacing. Finally, he stopped, and stood before her with a grim face. She looked down, suddenly very interested by the intricate designs in the carpet.

"Did it upset you?" He asked suddenly. She jumped, but did not look up. When she made no answer, he nodded his head as an affirmative. "Of course it did." He strode about, a tiger trapped in his cage. He stopped, and looked at her intently, his head slightly titled to the side. She squirmed, feeling awkward under the pressure. After a moment, she looked up at him critically. Her eyes pierced him, but he did not do anything except return the gaze. Eventually, he noticed a different emotion enter her eyes. It seemed to be a mixture of sadness and...hope.

"Why did you do it?" She blurted.

"I honestly don't know." he croaked and looked at her wildly, burning with rage, confusion, something strong. Juliet didn't know it was directed at; himself or her. "You are-were- a beggar who I didn't know. Now you're a maid without control of your action, but that's still no better. I don't- I shouldn't even like you! And what's more, you had the audacity to insult me, your ruler and employer! Even though that may have been months ago-" He cut his sentence short and began to pace one more.

"Perhaps-perhaps you thought I was...maybe, you believed-you saw- not my, but Lucy's face when you kissed me," Juliet ventured cautiously.

He stopped again, Confusion knitted his brow. Shaking his head, he quickly said, "It was not that whore. She was not the subject of my dreams. She was a mistake. Nor was it my previous lovers that you have heard so much about," Juliet blushed furiously at the use of language, and looked down while he continued passionately, "Ever since you have arrived, my life has become a living hell. Everywhere I go, everytime I am away from you, you're on my mind. And I hate it!

"You should mean nothing to me! You have completely enchanted me, bewitched me, stolen my good sense, thereby ruining my life," She looked up and her eyes filled with burning tears. She wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered, so she opted for the former. He didn't notice and was shocked when she jumped up abruptly. Regret took place instantly and his stomach became pitted with a sick, horrified feeling.

"You don't know me! You don't know anything about me! I may have been a beggar, but I'm more than that. I am a girl, I'm human, as much as you, and I deserve better treatment!" she shouted. She swallowed, took a breath, and continued in a shaky voice, "I'm not a beggar. Not anymore. Show me, sir, where my actions have been wild and uncontrolled, as you imply. And I'm sorry if my presence has hurt you; I will leave immediately," her voice broke on the last word. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Juliet. Juliet, I didn't mean it. I'm-" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She ran to the door and flung it open, still holding back the imminent tears. He reached for her, clutching her arm. She shook him off and ran blindly down the hall. She ignored his voice, calling for her to come back, a hint of desperation, an undertone of anger, and obvious sorrow ringing in the calls. She looked through her tears for the door, grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. She collapsed on the bed and then, only then, did she let her tears flow freely.

Lucas angrily slammed the door shut and stalked to the other side of the room. Why was he such an idiot? Why? Of course she denied him. He was a prince, she was a servant. It simply was not proper. Not moral. He had plenty of stunning princesses fawning over him, debutaunts who were much more beautiful than a simple maid could ever be. So why was he so set on a young woman- a girl- that he could never have feelings for? He could only be hurting them both if he were to continue this way.

A knock sounded at his door. His heart leapt- could it be?- and promptly sank when he heard he satiny voice from the other side.

"Your majesty, I do so wish you would join me for drinks. I could use a little...company right now," Georgiana sang from the other side of the wooden door. He growled and was tempted to throw a vase at the door, but held back. His mother specifically bought the blue vase to cheer him up, and he knew she would not bear to see it broken. How a vase was supposed to enhance one's spirits, he may never know.

"My dear Princess," he replied in a somewhat rough voice. "I'm afraid I cannot tonight. I am tired." He finished with an inaudiable sigh. He waited for her smooth reply, but relaxed when he heard none. He rose to get dressed for bed, and jumped slightly when another knock resonated throughout the room.

"Lucas?" A man's deep voice echoed from the other side, and Lucas grinned wryly. He walked to the door and flung it open to find his one true friend, Miles, standing on the other side with a similar smirk gracing his face. Miles laughed as a full force smile broke out on Lucas' mouth and he was grabbed into a hug that only true friends can have. Lucas chuckled as he released him and stepped aside to let the man through.

"How are you doing, my friend?" Lucas asked the blonde man. "Last I heard, you ran off to join an army, my army, without telling anybody." He leveled the man with a playful glare. "How could you do that to your poor mother?" He scolded.

The man ran his hand through his curly cherub hair and shrugged. "Thought it was the best thing for me, I s'pose," he winked. "Ya shoulda seen the glare mother sent at me when she saw me at the end of the road. Boy, was I never so scared in m'life."

"She was happy to see you, no doubt," Lucas offered.

"Happy? If ya call being thwacked with a broom multiple times over the head a right proper sign of affection, I am inclined to agree with yeh," he scoffed. "But yes, she did shed a few tears. I did say to her, 'Now, mother dear, dont cry on my sake. I ain't worth a bucket o' mud water on a cold autumn day, much less your precious tears,'" he defended. "An' woulda believe what she did next?"

Lucas smiled knowingly. "No, go on."

"She hit me again! She said I wasn't worth the trouble I put 'er through as a child. Then she got all caught up in the sniffles and crying an' she hugged me again, only to have me dad hobble over and slap me fer makin' me momma cry. You'd be thinkin' I am a troublesome thorn bush, much less their son," he murmered darkly. He looked up to see Lucas chuckling and frowned. "Well you wouldnt be laughin' as much if t'da been you," he protested. After a moment his smile was back and he punched Lucas softly on the shoulder softly. "Now enough talk about me, princey dear, tell me you have a story or two." A dark cloud passed over Lucas' face and Miles nodded slowly.

"Ah. I see," he smiled knowingly. "Heres a fix- whaddya say we go down to the pub an' get us a pint, an' you tell me all about it?" Lucas thought about and consented.

"For nostalgia's sake."

A/N: And what fun I had writing this chapter, eh? How do you like a frustrated and somewhat idiotic Lucas? And Milees, his witty sidekick and best bud? He is based on a lovley character by Shakespear that I am rather fond of. Guess, maybe. Except for you, 'Becca. You aren't allowed. How are you guys? I am sorry if I have any grammatical errors. I spell checked twice and read over it but it is in beta'd so yeah. sorry. also if I completely butchered his accent, please don't kill me. I listened to David Tennant reading while writing this, so his voice. Helped a bit. Sadly, he wasn't reading my lines of dialogue. So it wasn't exactly what I wanted . Again, many apologies


End file.
